


Office Chats

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore pleads with Minerva to take their relationship out of Just Friends land. Surprise ending! AntiADMM. For obvious reasons, once you read the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Chats

"Albus," Minerva warned.

"But, honestly, Minnie," Albus began pleadingly, "This could be our one chance. You always said that it wouldn't have been private, that I would blab, which insults me. You know I won't. Anyway, it wouldn't be physical-"

"Obviously," Minerva scoffed.

Albus glared but continued, "It would just be a mental and emotional relationship, but more than a friendship."

"Albus, it would be a friendship. That's what we have, so why limit ourselves?" Minerva said, trying not to hurt Albus' feelings.

"Limit yourself, you mean," Albus responded.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "See, we're not even doing the 'non-physical' dating thing yet and you're already jealous!"

"I've read Cosmo," Albus sniffed "When a woman says that, she's already got another person in mind. Who is it, Minerva? It's not Hagrid, is it?"

"Stop your suspicions," Minerva demanded, "it most assuredly would never be Hagrid. And why were you reading Cosmo? I don't even read Cosmo."

Albus' eyes narrowed," Fibber," he said. " I've seen you flick through it during staff meetings."

Minerva's eyes widened, flabbergasted, "Have you just insinuated lies?"

"No, I believe I actually said it," Albus replied, jokingly.

"Well, let me tell you, I am insulted," Minerva answered with false anger.

"Come on, Minnie, can't we give it a try?" Albus asked.

"Albus," Minerva began.

"Don't say no. This could be our chance! Can't we-" Albus began before being cut off by knocking.

"Headmistress McGonagall?" Xiomara asked, poking her head into the office.

Minerva giggled, "Come on in. What's with the formalities?"

"I heard voices and I know how secretive you are. I didn't want to give anything away," Xiomara explained.

"Well, there's no one here," Minerva said, shrugging.

"Really? I heard voices."

"I'm not surprised," Minerva responded playfully. Xiomara glared. "There's no one here! Look around. I was just talking to one of the portraits."

Xiomara grinned mischievously, "I may just have to take you up on that offer." Xiomara walked closer and grabbed Minerva's hand. "Let's investigate your quarters, Headmistress."

Minerva allowed herself to be pulled toward the bedroom, turning and looking over her shoulders to Albus. She shrugged and smiled.

Albus stared open-mouthed at the closing door, "I suppose I know why it wouldn't ever be Hagrid."


End file.
